fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turn around bright Eyes ♥
thumb|350px|Google Hey ihr Lieben ♥ Hier entsteht eine neue FF von mir.Doch diesmal ist nicht Finn die Hauptperson.Sondern diesmal ist es Blaine.Fragt mich nicht,wie ich auf diese verrückte Idee kam.Aber ich würde es einfach mal interessant finden,wie es bei euch ankommt wenn,Blaine nicht schwul wär sondern hetero und sich mein und sein Leben für immer verändern würde. Also viel Spaß beim lesen. Eure Sandy ♥ Status: Wird demnächst fortgesetzt Willkommen zurück Blaine's Sicht: Heute war ein großer Tag für Kurt und Finn.Heute kam nämlich Sandy wieder.Sie war Finn's Halbschwester.Es ist jetzt ungefähr 3 Jahre her wo,er dass heraus fand.Die beiden hatten zwar ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten,aber zum Ende hin sind sie beide wirklich Geschwister geworden.Auch wir anderen haben uns gut mit ihr verstanden.Und von daher freuten wir uns mit den beiden mit.Denn Sandy war für 2 Jahre ins Ausland gegangen.Vor ein paar Tagen haben Burt und Carole,die beiden damit überrascht,dass sie Sandy adoptiert haben und somit hatte Kurt jetzt zwei Stiefgeschwister.Er fand es super.Jedenfalls saß ich jetzt gelangweilt im Unterricht,da wie gesagt die beiden jetzt aufn Weg zum Flughafen waren.Finn war am meisten aufgeregt.Denn er hatte sie schrecklich vermisst.Um so mehr,freute er sich,als Sandy vor etwa 5 Monaten anrief und ihm erzählte,dass sie wieder kommt und ihren Abschluss an der McKinley machen will.Seit dem hatte er ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht.Ich konnte mich etwas schlecht an sie erinnern.Ich wusste auf jedenfall dass sie braune Haare hat und dass sie damals ein Nasenpiercing trug.Mal schauen,wie sehr sie sich verändert hat.Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken,dass ich gar nicht mitbekam dass es zum Unterrichtsende klingelte.thumb|304px|GoogleEndlich.Jetzt hieß es Glee-Probe.Als ich ankam waren die meisten schon da.Und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis der Rest und Mr.Schuester kam. "So Leute.Wie ihr wisst stehen uns die Sectionals bevor und..." "Hey,da sind wir wieder." Plötzlich kamen Kurt und Finn rein.Ich ging sofort zu Kurt und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. "Da bist du endlich wieder." "Tut mir leid,Blaine.Es hat etwas länger gedauert." "Schon okay.Und wo ist sie?" "Gleich.Komm,wir setzen uns erstmal." "Na gut." Ich nahm Kurt's Hand und gemeinsam setzten wir uns hin.Finn blieb vorne bei Mr.Schue. "Wollten sie grade etwas sagen,Mr.Schue?" "Ich wollte grade etwas wegen den Sectionals besprechen,Finn." "Dann passt es ja jetzt.Ich würde gerne etwas vorschlagen für die Sectionals." "Und was,Finn?" "Einen Song.Um genauer zu sein,eine Stimme für die New Directions." "Okay,Finn.Dann leg mal los." "Dass muss leider bis morgen warten,wenn dass in Ordnung ist." "Natürlich." "Und wir müssten dazu morgen in die Aula,wenn dass ginge." "Dass geht in Ordnung.Und nun setzt dich.Wir wollen die Probe fortsetzen." Finn nickte und setzte sich dann.Die restliche Stunde übten wir dann einen Song.Als die Probe zu Ende war,fragte ich Finn und Kurt sofort aus. "Und wie ist so? Hat sie sich sehr verändert?" "Blaine,Schatz ganz ruhig.Du wirst sie noch früh genug kennen lernen." "Und wann?" "Dass wirst du schon sehn.Aber Finn und ich müssen jetzt nach Hause.Wir sehen uns morgen." "Okay.Bis morgen ihr zwei." Ich verabschiedete mich von den beiden und fuhr nach Hause.Ich bin schon sehr gespannt,wie sie so ist.Als sie nämlich damals hier her kam,kannte ich ja Kurt noch nicht.Und von daher wusste ich auch noch nicht lange von ihr.Aber Finn hat nur gutes über sie erzählt.Von daher freute ich mich schon,darauf sie endlich kennen zu lernen. "Nächster Tag" Oh man.Wieso muss ich heute ausgerechnet verschlafen? Dass kann doch nicht wahr sein.So schnell wie möglich parke ich meine Auto und renne Richtung Eingang.Ich will grade die Tür öffnen,als ich mit jemanden zusammen stoße.Ich lande mit meinen Hintern unsanft auf den Boden und sehe vor mir viele Blätter verteilt.Ich rappel mich auf meine Knie und sammel die Blätter zusammen mit der anderen Person auf. "Tut mir wirklich leid." "Schon okay.Es war meine Schuld." "Nein,es war meine.Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen." "Ist schon okay." Als ich nach einem weiteren Blatt greife berühren sich unsere Hände und ich blicke auf um zu sehen,wer die Person ist.Und was ich sehe,verschlägt mir die Worte.Ich sehe in zwei wunderschöne blau-graue Augen.Wir schauen uns an.Sie sieht echt hübsch aus mit ihren braunen schulterlangen Haaren und dem Nasenpiercing.Ich persönlich mag nicht wirklich Piercings.Aber ihr stand es.Sie lächelt mich an und ich lächle zurück.Dann schaue ich wieder nach unten und sehe,dass sich noch unsere Hände berühren. "Oh,ähm tschuldige." "Schon okay.Danke fürs Einsammeln" "Kein Problem" Ich reiche ihr die Blätter und stelle mich auf.Sie tut es mir gleich. "Na gut ich muss dann mal.Vielleicht sieht man sich nochmal." "Ja,ähm.Bye" "Bye" Sie geht rein und ich bleibe noch einen Moment draußen stehen.Ich fühle mich grade so merkwürdig.So wie damals,als ich mich in Kurt verliebt hatte.Aber dass war unmöglich.Ich bin doch schwul oder etwa doch nicht.Ich schüttelte den Kopf.Sofort viel mir wieder ein,dass ich ja zu spät bin.Schnell ging ich rein und hastete zum Unterricht.Leider kam ich so spät,dass als ich ankam es zum Stundenende klingelte.Zum Glück hatte ich jetzt eine Freistunde.Von daher beschloss ich in die Aula zu gehen und einen Song für die Sectionals einzuüben.Ich wollte grade die Tür zur Aula aufmachen,als ich eine Stimme hörte.Sie klang einfühlsam und gefühlvoll.Mir gefiel was ich hörte.Ich beschloss nachzuschauen wem die Stimme gehörte,als ging ich leise die Treppe etwas runter und setzte mich hin.Ich konnte die Person nicht erkennen,da sie grade im Moment mit dem Rücken zum Zuschauerraum stand.Ich fragte mich wer dass ist.Plötzlich ertönt Musik und die Person fängt an zu singen. (Kelly Clarkson - The Trouble with Love is) Love can be a many splendored thing Canâ€™t deny the joy it brings A dozen roses, diamond rings Dreams for sale and fairy tales It all make you hear a symphony And you just want the world to see But like a drug that makes you blind It a€™ll fool ya every time Die Person dreht sich um und ich erkenne dass es das Mädchen von vorhin ist The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie Itâ€™s stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesnâ€™t care how fast you fall And you canâ€™t refuse the call See youâ€™ve got no say at all Now I was once a fool itâ€™s true I played the game by all the rules But now my worldâ€™s a deeper blue Iâ€™m sadder but Iâ€™m wiser too I swore Iâ€™d never love again I swore my heart would never mend Said love wasnâ€™t worth the pain But then I hear it call my name The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie Itâ€™s stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesnâ€™t care how fast you fall And you canâ€™t refuse the call See youâ€™ve got no say at all Every time I turn around I think Ieave got it all figured out My heart keep calling And I keep on falling Over and over again The sad story always ends the same Me standing€™ in the pouring€™ rain It seems no matter what I do It tears my heart in two The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie Itâ€™s stronger than your pride The trouble with love is It doesnâ€™t care how fast you fall And you canâ€™t refuse the call See you ha€™ve got no say at all Wow.Sie sieht nicht nur hübsch aus sondern kann auch noch gut singen.Ich kann mich nicht zurück halten und applaudiere einfach.Sie schaut in meine Richtung.Ich gehe die Treppe runter Richtung Bühne. "Dass war gut." "Gut? Ich fand dass war super." "Wenn du von jemanden ein super hören willst,solltest du vielleicht etwas aufregenderes singen.Zum Beispiel was von Katy Perry oder lieber einen anderen Song von Kelly Clarkson.Und nicht grade diesen." "Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.Also,was soll dass?" "Ich wollt nur höflich sein." "Klang aber nicht danach wirklich." Sie geht an die Seite und schnappt sich ihre Tasche und läuft dann die Treppe runter. "Tschuldige falls dass so rüber kam." "Passt schon" Sie läuft an mir vorbei zum Ausgang. "Wenn ich noch was sagen darf,dann empfehle ich dir vielleicht "Teeange Dream" " "Wieso dass?" "Weil ich es schon selber gesungen habe und es heute wieder singen werde." "Wie heute?" "Ich bin im Glee-Club.Vielleicht hast du ja Lust nachher zur Probe um 15 Uhr zu kommen" "Danke für den Tipp.Aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Sie verlässt die Aula und ich bleibe noch einen Moment.Irgendwie fasziniert dieses Mädchen mich.Aber ich frag mich wieso? "Am Nachmittag" Endlich war Probe.Wir saßen schon alle versammelt in der Aula und warteten auf Mr.Schuester.Ich unterhielt mich solange mit Kurt und Finn.Dabei versuchte ich noch mehr über Finn's Halbschwester zu erfahren.Leider verieten die beiden mir nichts wirklich.Zum Glück kam Mr.Schuester jetzt. "So Leute.Heute wollen wir wieder ein bis zwei Songs für die Sectionals einüben.Aber vorher frag ich wie immer,ob jemand von euch vielleicht was vorbereitet hat." Ich wollte mich grade melden,als plötzlich Finn aufsprang. "Mr.Schuester ich hab etwas vorbereitet.thumb|200px|GoogleIch hatte sie diesbezüglich ja schon gestern gefragt,ob wir die Probe ja heute hier in der Aula machen können." "Ahja stimmt.Na dann,Finn.Die Bühne gehört dir." Mr.Schuester setzte sich zu uns anderen und Finn ging auf die Bühne und sprach kurz mit der Band.Dann setzte er sich ans Schlagzeug.Das Licht wurde so eingestellt,dass man nur die Band sah und somit auch Finn.Der vordere Teil der Bühne blieb dunkel.Bei genauerem hinschauen viel mir auf das am Schlagzeug kein Mikrofon befestigt war.Wie wollte Finn dann singen. "Bist du soweit,Finn" "Ja klar.Mr.Schue." "Na dann.Leg los." Finn nickte.Plötzlich hörten wir Schritte.Aber wir konnten die Person nicht sehen,da wie gesagt der vordere Teil der Bühne dunkel blieb.Dann gab Finn mit den Sticks den Takt an und die Band fing an zu spielen.Sie spielten nicht mal 5 Sekunden und ich erkannte sofort welchen Song sie jetzt spielten.Den wollte ich doch heute singen. (Katy Perry - Teenage Dream) ?: You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me So I'll let my walls come down, down Das Lich wurde vorne langsam hochgefahren,aber die Person stand mit dem Rücken zu uns.Ich sah wie Finn die Person anlächelte während er weiter spielte Before you met me I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my valentine, valentine Irgendwie kam mir die Stimme bekannt vor.Sie hörte sich etwas wie die Stimme von dem Mädchen dass vorhin hier war.Nur gefühlvoller und mit voller Freude Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever Die Person dreht sich passend zum Beginn des Refrains um und ich erkenne dass das wirklich das Mädchen von vorhin ist.Die singt doch tatsächlich einfach den Song. '' You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back'' We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's runaway And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back Don't ever look back I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) Als der Song endet,klaschten natürlich alle.Ich bleibe einfach nur stumm.Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.Finn geht nach vorne zu ihr und umarmt sie.Kennen sich die beiden? Mr.Schuester steht auf und geht zu den beiden hin. "Dass war echt großartig.Finn?" "Ja?" "Du hast sehr gut Schlagzeug gespielt." "Danke Mr.Schue." "Und jetzt kommen wir zu der unbekannten Sängerin" Finn nimmt ihre Hand und drückt sie leicht.thumb|220px|GoogleSie schaut zu ihm kurz auf und lächelt leicht und schaut dann wieder Mr.Schuester an. "Du hast eine sehr schöne Stimme.Wir könnten dich gut im Glee-Club gebrauchen.Hättest du Interesse?" "Liebend gerne." "Sehr schön.Aber wie heißt du eigentlich?" Sie schaut kurz nochmal zu Finn und die beiden lächeln sich an,dann schaut sie wieder zu Mr.Schuester. "Ich bin Sandy.Sandy Hudson." Ich merkte wie mir der Mund offen blieb.Hatt sie grade wirklich Hudson gesagt.Ich schaue Kurt an,der mich mit einem breiten Grinsen anschaut. "Dass hättest du jetzt nicht gedacht,Blaine.Stimmts?" Ich schüttle meinen Kopf.Kurt steht auf und geht zu Sandy und Finn hin.Mr.Schuester dreht sich zu uns um. "Na dann begrüßen wir unser neuestes Mitglied und gleichtzeitig ein weiteres Mitglied des Hudson-Hummel-Clans,Sandy." Die anderen applaudierten nochmal.Ich saß einfach nur stumm da.Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.Sie ist Finn's Halbschwester.Wie kann jemand wie Finn eine hübsche und mit einer tollen Stimme als Schwester haben.Warte mal.Hab ich grade hübsch gesagt? Ich schaue sie an.Sie wird grade von Finn und Kurt gleichzeitig umarmt.Naja,irgendwie ist sie ja wirklich hübsch.Was rede ich denn da? Ich stehe doch auf Jungs.Oder etwa doch nicht.Ich schüttle den Kopf.Ach was.Ich bin schwul.Ich stehe auf Jungs und liebe Kurt und daran kann keiner was ändern.Doch wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst hätte was dieses Jahr noch so passiert,dann würde ich anders denken.Die restliche Stunde üben wir alle noch gemeinsam einen Song eher uns Mr.Schuester ins Wochenende schickt.Ich freute mich.Da konnte ich wieder was alleine mit Kurt machen.Doch leider sollte dass nicht der Fall sein. Sandy's Sicht: Die Stunde war echt super.Alle sind voll nett zu mir.Aber am meisten freue ich mich darüber wieder bei Finn zu sein.Ich hab ihn voll vermisst.Während wir alle noch auf der Bühne standen unterhielt ich mich mit Finn,Quinn und ihrer Freundin Rachel und Puck.Dabei entging mir nicht,wie der Junge von vorhin die ganze Zeit immer mal wieder zu mir rüber sah.Den hab ich es so richtig gezeigt.Sein Gesichtsausdruck war legendär.Ich hätt mich vor Lachen wegschmeißen können.Ich schaute ihn grade kurz an,als Finn mich aus meinen Gedanken rieß. "Was sagst du dazu Sandy?" "Zu was?" "Davon dass wir heute für dich eine Party schmeißen." "Eine Party? Na klar." Ich lächelte und wir beredeten kurz nochmal wo und wann die Party heute statt finden sollte.Danach fuhr ich mit Finn nach Hause.Ich musste mich schließlich noch umziehen.Ich war grade dabei mich zu schminken,als Finn herein kam. "Na,bist du soweit?" "Fast.Ich muss mich nur noch zu Ende schminken und dann können wir los." "Okay.Ich warte dann unten." "Finn,warte mal." Ich sah dank des Spiegels,dass er stehen blieb. "Was ist?" "Kann ich dich was fragen?" "Klar.Alles was du willst kleine Maus." Ich warf ihn einen skeptischen Blick zu.Er grinste nur doof.Ich hasste es wenn er mich so nannte.Aber nur vor anderen.Wenn wir alleine sind,störte es mich nur leicht. "Sorry." "Schon okay." Er setzte sich auf mein Bett und schminkte in der Zeit meine Augen. "Also,was willst du mich fragen." "Dieser Junge mit dem sich Kurt unterhalten hat..." "Ja? Was ist mit ihm?" "Kann es sein dass er leicht selbstverliebt ist und so?" "Selbstverliebt? Haha.Etwas.Aber nicht so sehr wie Rachel.Sie ist nämlich unsere Diva." "Rachel? Die Freundin von Quinn oder?" "Genau" "Hmm.Okay." "Wieso fragst du?" "Ach ähm nur so." Ich war mit meinen Augen fertig und musste mir nur noch Lipgloss auftragen. "Ist dieser Typ heute Abend auch da?" "Ja,wieso?" "Nur so" Sehr gut,dachte ich mir.Vielleicht kann ich ihn heute Abend wieder fertig machen so wie vorhin.Ich musste leicht lächeln und machte mich dann fertig.Dann fuhren Finn und ich los zum Haus von Rachel,wo die Party für mich statt finden sollte.Finn klingelte und die Tür wurde sofort von Rachel aufgemacht. "Hey Finn.Sandy.Schön dass ihr da seit.Kommt ruhig rein." Wir gingen rein und sie führte uns nach unten in den Keller wo schon viele da waren.Überall wurde schon getrunken,geredet oder getanzt.Eh ich mich versah,war Finn schon nicht mehr an meiner Seite,sondern unterhielt sich mit anderen.Ich setzte mich einfach irgendwo hin und schnappte mir was zu trinken und beobachtete die anderen.Nach ein weiler setzte sich Puck neben mir.Ich hatte mich schon damals mit ihm verstanden. "Mensch,Sandy.Schön dass du wieder da bist." "Find ich auch." Und so zog sich unser Gespräch hin und nach vielen Drinks war ich schon recht angetrunken.Irgendwann rief jemand 'Flaschendrehen' und sofort wurde gejubelt.Wir setzten uns alle zu einem Kreis hin.Erst da bemerkte ich,dass Kurt und dieser andere Junge da waren.Sie hielten beide Händchen.Waren die beiden zusammen? Zwar würde mich dass für Kurt freuen,aber ich hätte nicht gedacht,dass dieser Typ auch schwul ist.Naja,was solls.thumb|306px|GoogleRachel war die Erste die drehte und sie hatte Glück.Die Flasche zeigte auf ihre Freundin Quinn.Die beiden ließen sich nicht lange Zeit und schon küssten sie sich.Die beiden sahen süß aus.Danach drehte Puck und so ging es einmal rum,bis ich dran war.Ich ergriff die Flasche und ließ nochmal einen Blick durch die Runde schweifen.Vielleicht hab ich Glück und sie zeigt auf Puck oder diesen Sam.Ich drehte die Flasche und schaute wie die anderen gespannt drauf,bis sie stehen blieb.Ich hob meinen Blick um zu schauen,auf wem sie zeigte.Mich traf der Schlag.Die Flasche zeigte auf diesen Jungen.Oh man.Das Schicksal war wohl grade gegen mich.Auch er schaute mich etwas skeptisch an.Puck war der erste der etwas sagte. "Los jetzt ihr zwei.Entweder ihr küsst euch jetzt oder ihr müsst beide ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen." Ausziehen? Niemals.Dafür bin ich noch nicht betrunken genug.Also musste ich ihn wohl oder übel küssen.Ich beugte mich leicht vor sodass ich etwas vor Kurt war.Er tat es mir gleich.Wir schauten uns kurz an.Wir kamen uns langsam näher.Unsere Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt.Komm schon,Sandy.Du schaffst dass.Augen zu und durch.Und eh ich mich versah,drückte er schon seine Lippen auf meine.Ich versuchte nicht zu erwiedern,doch aus irgendeinem Grund,tat ich dass.Es fühlte sich,es fühlte sich...unglaublich an.Mein Gott er hatte tolle Lippen.Ich spürte wie er mit einer Hand in mein Nacken griff und mich somit näher an sich zog.Ich vergaß vollkommen die anderen um mich herum und ich hatte nur noch seine Lippen in meinen Gedanken.thumb|272px|GoogleIrgendwann vernahm ich Kurts Stimme. "So,okay.Dass reicht jetzt." Ich hörte die anderen kichern und rufen hören: "Weiter" Doch wir lösten uns langsam von einander.Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und ich sah dass er es auch tat.Erst da bemerkte ich,seine tollen braunen Augen.Unsere Gesichter waren noch immer nah.Langsam beugten wir uns zurück um wieder ordentlich zu sitzen.Keiner von uns beiden sagte ein Wort,während die anderen weiter spielten.Ich traute mich nicht wirklich den Blick zu heben,also beschloss ich kurz raus an die frische Luft zu gehen.Ich stand auf,natürlich fragte gleich Finn nach,was ich jetzt vor hatte. "Wo willst du hin,Sandy?" "Ich will nur mal kurz an die frische Luft." "Ohh,okay.Soll ich mitkommen?" "Nein,danke.Es geht schon.Bin gleich wieder da." Ich ging nach oben und durch das Wohnzimmer raus in den Garten.Dort sah ich eine Hollywoodschaukel.Ich setzte mich da hin und schaute hoch in den Himmel.Die Nacht war schön klar und man konnte alle Sterne sehen.Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ was grade eben unten passiert ist,in meinem Kopf Revüe passieren.Dabei bemerkte ich nicht,wie sich plötzlich jemand neben mir setzte. "Alles okay?" Ich erschrak und schaute neben mich.Dort saß der Junge. "Ja,Wieso?" "Nur so." "Dann kannst du ja auch wieder gehen." "Nein" "Wieso" "Darum." "Oh man" Er grinste. "Was grinst du denn jetzt so?" "Keine Ahnung." "Ahja" "Du sag mal,wegen den Kuss..." "Was is damit?" "Ich hoffe es war nicht unangenehm oder so für dich." Am liebsten würde ich jetzt sagen,dass war der beste Kuss seit langem.Aber dass konnte ich nicht. "Nein,war es nicht." "Okay." "Joa" Wir schwiegen uns an. "Sag mal,wieso hast du eigentlich 'Teenage Dream gesungen?" "Weil ich gerne Jungs ärger.Darum." "Ähm,okay" "Gewöhn dich dran.Denn dass werd ich jetzt öffters machen." "Wieso?" "Weil es mir Spaß macht und ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck zum schießen fand.Deswegen." "Nathumb|180px|Google dann verlass dich drauf,dass ich dass nicht so einfach auf mich ruhen lasse." "Dass will ich doch schwer hoffen,sonst macht es keinen Spaß dich zu ärgern." "Freu dich da mal nicht so früh" Er stand auf und begab sich langsam Richtung Terrasse. "Wieso?" "Dass wirst du noch sehen." Er zwinkert mir zu.Ich verdrehe die Augen.Doch dann viel mir ein,dass ich noch gar nicht seinen Namen wusste. "Hey,warte mal kurz." Ich sprang auf und lief ihm ein bisschen hinter her.Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Ich weiß noch gar nicht deinen Namen." "Ach wirklich" "Ja.Und verrätst du mir,wie du heißt." Er lächelt und schaut mich mit seinem braunen Augen an. "Ich heiße Blaine.Blaine Anderson." Dann dreht er sich um und geht wieder rein. Blaine... Der Name passt irgendwie zu jemanden der so gut küssen kann.Was rede ich da eigentlich? Erstens er ist schwul und zweitens der Freund von meinem Stiefbruder Kurt.Aber es wird bestimmt trotzdem noch ein interessantes Abschlussjahr mit ihm.Mal schauen,wie sich dieser Blaine schlagen wird... Streiche,Streiche und noch mehr Küsse? Blaine's Sicht: Bald sind die Sectionals und die Songliste steht immer noch nicht.Jeden Tag überlegen wir,welchen Gruppensong und ob wir noch ein Duett oder ein Soli einbauen.Aber zur Zeit mache ich mir mehr Gedanken über anderes.Oder besser gesagt wegen einer Person.Seit der Party ärgern wir uns ständig oder spielen dem anderen einen Streich.Was zwar auch witzig ist.Aber dennoch geht mir dieser Kuss nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.Ich denke in letzter Zeit mehr an sie,als an Kurt.Dabei ist er mein Freund und ich liebe ihn doch.Oder etwa nicht.Ich musste der Sache irgendwie auf den Grund gehen.Ich lief zu meinem Spind und sah von weiten Sandy zu ihrem gehen.Als ich grade an meinem ankam,sah ich zwei Footballer mit jeweils einen Slushi in der Hand.thumb|176px|GoogleOh je.Wen wollen sie denn diesmal bewerfen.Ich schloss mein Spind auf,als ich plötzlich lautes Gelache vernahm.Ich schaute in die Richtung und sah Sandy mitten im Flur stehen.Um sie herum die zwei Footballer und in ihrem Gesicht die zwei Slushis.Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und musste eben falls lachen.Dass schien sie zu merken,denn eh ich mich versah brannte meine linke Wange.Ich starrte sie geschockt an. "Hast du sie noch alle?" "Dass sagt der richtige.Fandest du dass grade eben witzig." "NEIN...naja bei dir irgendwie schon" Ich musste wieder etwas lachen.Sie funkelte mich böse an und eh ich mich versah kassierte ich die nächste Ohrfeige von ihr. "Sag mal,spinnst du? Was soll der scheiß?" "Dass war dafür,dass du mich ausgelacht hast.Ich wette du hast die zwei angestiftet dass zu tun.Ich hätte echt viel von dir erwartet.Aber nicht dass du sowas machst." Ich sah,wie sie etwas Tränen in den Augen hatte und dann an mir vorbei ging Richtung Mädchentoilette.Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn die dass machen.Dass machen die mit jedem von uns.Aber dass kann sie ja nicht wissen.Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden.Am besten jetzt bevor die Probe anfängt.Ich stelle mich neben die Mädchentoilette und warte bis sie endlich wieder raus kommt.Natürlich hat sie jetzt nasse Haare.Als sie mich sieht,seufzt sie und geht einfach an mir vorbei.Natürlich hat es schon geklingelt und wir würden definitiv zu spät kommen.Doch dass war mir grade egal.Ich ging ihr hinter her. "Jetzt,warte doch mal bitte" "Lass mich in Ruhe,Anderson." "Bleib bitte stehen.Ich will nur mit dir reden" "Vergiss es.Eh ich mich versehe schleuderst du mir diesmal selbst einen Slushi ins Gesicht" "Jetzt reichts" Ich gehe ihr mit schnellen Schritten hinter her und packe sie am Arm. "Lass mich gefälligst los" "Nein.Du wirst mir jetzt zu hören." Ich zog sie etwas mit mir bis zu der Abstellkammer am Ende des Ganges.Ich öffne die Tür und ziehe sie mit rein.Als die Tür zufällt,vernehme ich nur ein merkwürdiges Knacken.Aber ich denke mir nichts bei.Ich ziehe sie noch etwas hinter mir her,bis wir ungefähr in der Mitte des Raumes gelangt sind.Ich lasse sie und sie schaut mich wütend an. "Was soll,dass Blaine? Erst,dass im Flur und jetzt hinderst du mich daran,in den Unterricht zu gehen.Weißt du,es macht mir ja Spaß diese kleinen Streiche zwischen uns und so,aber..."thumb|Google Ich konnte einfach nicht anders,statt auf meinen Verstand zu hören,ließ ich meinen Gefühlen die Führung und drückte meine Lippen auf ihre. Sandy's Sicht: Oh Gott,was passiert hier grade? Im ersten Moment schnauz ich ihn voll und im nächsten Moment drückt er seine Lippen auf meinen.Ich fühle mich wie gelähmt.Er drückt mich gegen die Wand und ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals.Unsere Küsse werden immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher.Ich vergesse vollkommen alles um mich herum.Er küsst mich immer weiter und ich erwiedere seine Küsse.Er drückt mich doller gegen die Wand,so dass ich eine Beule unten spüren.Oh mein Gott.Ist er etwa? Er drückt sich gegen mich und jetzt spüre ich eindeutig seine Erektion.Mein Gott! Wir küssen uns immer weiter und eh ich mich versehe nimmt er mich hoch und ich schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüfte.Es ist unglaublich.Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir uns so küssen,aber es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit,bis mir wieder in den Gedanken kommt,dass das der Freund von Kurt ist.Dem Stiefbruder von meinem Halbbruder Finn.Worauf hin,Kurt im Grunde genommen auch mein Stiefbruder ist.Ich drückte Blaine leicht von mir. "Blaine.Stop! Dass geht nicht!" Er schaute mich mit genauso großen Augen,wie ich ihn.Beide versuchten wir unsere Atmung zu kontrollieren.Ich nahm Beine von seiner Hüfte und er ließ mich wieder runter.Dennoch hatten wir immer noch unsere Arme um den jeweils anderen geschlungen. "Ich...ich" Ich schüttelt den Kopf.Er verstummte.Er sollte jetzt bitte nichts sagen.Ich ließ von ihm los und ging zur meiner Tasche,die noch in der Mitte des Raumes lag.Ich drehte mich nicht um,dennoch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los,dass er mich anschaute.Ich nahm meine Tasche und ging zur Tür.Kurz bevor ich sie aufmachte,drehte ich mich nochmal kurz um zu ihm.Er schaute mich an und wollte was sagen,doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und er blieb stumm.Ich drehte mich wieder um und verließ den Raum.Ich lief und lief bis ich zum Proberaum gelangte.Dort warf ich meine Tasche auf einen der Stühle und lief verzweifelt auf und ab.Was zum Teufel,war dass grade eben? Dass hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen.Er ist der feste Freund von meinem Stiefbruder und außerdem ist er schwul.Aber er konnte verdammt gut küssen.Langsam fuhr ich mit meinen Finger meinen Lippen nach,wo ich noch immer seine Lippen spürte.Ich drehte mich um,als plötzlich die Band den Raum betrat.Ich schaute auf die Uhr.Mist.In ein paar Minuten würde die Glee-Probe beginnen.Dennoch war ich mit meinen Gedanken,immer noch bei Blaine und diesem Kuss.Wieso tat er dass? Wieso habe ich dass nur zugelassen? Was zur Hölle sollte dass? Und da viel mir ein Song von Avril Lavigne ein.Ich drehte mich zur Band um und bat sie anzufangen zu spielen.Während die Band anfing zu spielen lief ich in der Mitte des Raumes hin und her und fing dann einfach an zu singen. Avril Lavigne - What the Hell Sandy: You say, better messin' with your head All 'cause I was makin' out with your friend Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun Während ich die ersten paar Zeilen sang,bemerkte ich erst als die ersten schon saßen,dass die Probe eigentlich anfangen müsste.Doch sie unterbrachen mich nicht.Statt dessen ließen sie mich weiter singen und hörten mir zu.Selbst Mr.Schuester unterbrach mich nicht und setzte sich zu den anderen. Sandy: You're on your knees Beggin' "Please Stay with me!" Als ich mich kurz umdrehte,betrat Blaine den Raum.Wir schauten uns an während ich weiter sang und er sich neben Kurt und Finn setzte. Sandy: But honestly I just need to be A little crazy! All my life I've been good, but now Oh, I'm thinkin' "what the hell?" All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me, You can save me, baby, baby! All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, what the hell? What? What? What? What the hell? So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway... I'd rather age and sit around and wait all day. Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play, yay! You're on your knees Beggin' "Please Stay with me!" Ich schaute immer wieder zu Blaine,während ich sang und tanzte zu dem Lied. Sandy:'' But honestly I just need to be A little crazy (crazy!)'' Sandy with the New Direction Girl's: All my life I've been good, but now Oh, I'm thinkin' "what the hell?" All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me, You can save me, baby, baby! All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, what the hell? Sandy (The New Direction Girl's): Lalala-lala-la-lala, ooh, ooh Lalala-lala-la-lala, ooh, ooh (Lalala-lala-la-lala, ooh, ooh) (Lalala-lala-la-lala, ooh, ooh) Sandy:'' You say, that I'm messin' with-a your head, boy I like messin' in-a your bed, yeah I'm messin' with-a your head, when I'm messin' with you in bed.'' Sandy (with The New Direction Girl's): All my life I've been good, but now Oh, I'm thinkin' "what the hell?" the hell?) All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about don't care about!) All my life I've been good, but now Oh, I'm thinkin' "what the hell?" All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about you love me!) If you love me know), if you hate me know), You can save me, baby, baby! you love me) All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, what the hell? Sandy: La, la, lalalalala la, la, la, lalalalala la la. Die anderen applaudierten,als der Song zu Ende war.Doch ich schaute weiter zu Blaine,der auch mich anschaute.Mr.Schuester kam nach vorne und lobte meine Darbietung.Als ich mich setzen wollte bemerkte ich erst Finn's Blick.Wieso schaute er mich so merkwürdig an? Ich nahm einfach meine Tasche und setzte mich ganz nach oben zu Puck.Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.Doch dass war gar nicht so einfach,wenn man einen Bruder namens Finn Hudson hatte. Finn's Sicht: ...wird demnächst fortgesetzt Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:+12 bis +16